


Helping Hand

by tomatopudding



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Enjolras has a request for Grantaire
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 12





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "I hate how much I love you."](https://sleepy-lil-loki.tumblr.com/post/185630468246/prompt-list)

“I’m sorry, you did  _ what _ ?”

Grantaire was grinning and he couldn’t stop. It didn’t matter that Enjolras was on the other end of the phone line and couldn’t see him, he simply could not stop smiling.

“I got arrested,” Enjolras repeated, “and I need you to come and pay my bail so I can go home.”

It wasn’t particularly surprising that Enjolras would be doing something that had the risk of getting him arrested--he was often involved in various protests and marches--but he’d never actually gotten arrested. Until now.

“And why did you get arrested?”

“It doesn’t matter  _ why _ ,” insisted Enjolras, “R, just come and get me already. It’s cold, it smells, and some scary buff lady was giving me the stink eye.”

Grantain let out a laugh, “Having fun learning how the other half lives, are we.”

“I hate you,” Enjolras grumped.

“You love me,” countered Grantaire.

“Well then…” Enjolras let out a huff that hissed down the connection like a gust of wind, “I hate how much I love you. Will you just come bail me out already?”

“Yeah, alright.” Grantaire rubbed at his forehead then frowned when he remembered that he had paint all over his fingers, “I’ll be right there.”

  
  



End file.
